The Man I'll Love, Forever
by aKlainersHeart
Summary: Kurt getting ready for the most beautiful day of his life, his wedding day.  Future!Klaine


Kurt looked in the mirror as Carol tried to set his suite straight. Even though Kurt wasn't needing any help, he enjoyed the company of his step-mother. He liked having someone there to prepare him for the most beautiful day of his life.

Carol looked at him with tear-filled eyes and said: "You look so handsome. I am so proud of you."

All Kurt could do in return is smile. He looked into her eyes, that shone with pride. Kurt wasn't her real son, but she was excited for this day as much as she would be for Finn's wedding. At that moment, Burt came walking in.

"I should leave you two alone" Carol said, understanding by the eyes of her husband that he wanted to talk to his son. She left the room and Burt just stood there.

He looked at his son and smiled. "I'm so happy for you" Burt said as he was tearing up "I've seen how hard you've had it. How those bullies treated you and how you pretended nothing was going on" Kurt looked at his father, surprised that he was going to talk about this now. Burt knew that Kurt didn't felt like talking about this now, but he went on: "I can't imagine at the least what it was for you. People saying you can't be who you are. And the worst part of it was that you were alone. I love you, Kurt. And I am always there for you, but on that moment of your life, I felt like I couldn't do anything." Kurt opened his mouth:"You did everything I wanted, you accepted me and loved me for it. That is all I ever could dream about." Burt smiled "That wasn't enough. I did all I could. But I still saw you be miserable every day." Burt took a big breath and Kurt knew what he was about to say "I was worried you would give up, but you proved me wrong. I've seen you grow into a man, Kurt. You were stronger than I ever imagined. I saw you feel terrible and lonely day after day, but you kept strong." Burt started smiling again, but this time it was a different kind of smile. It was a smile of pure happiness "And then, out of nowhere, he came. A person who went through the same as you, who understood how you felt and how lonely you've been. That was the first time in years that I've seen you so happy. He bighted up your world. You were being confident again and I saw the little boy I remember. The little boy who asked for a pair of sensible heels for his birthday." Kurt chuckled and thought his father was right. Blaine has changed his life. And he wanted to be with him forever.

Burt put his hands on Kurt's shoulder and looked him in the eye. Kurt saw a look in those eyes that can only be explained as: pride. "Blaine makes you happier than I ever saw you be. And this day you will remember as the day you promised that you would spend the rest of your life with him."  
>"I know, dad. Thank you." He embraced his dad, holding him tight against his fancy Gucci suite and not caring that it might get wrinkles.<p>

Burt let him go said, as he left the room: "He loves you, by the way. He told me to say it to you, before the wedding."

There he was. Alone in his suite. He took another look in the mirror as he thought about how this day had come. His dad was right, Blaine made him happy. But he left something out, he made Blaine happy. They supported each other and brought love into their lives. He wasn't the only one who was miserable before they met. Blaine was protective about his emotions, but with Kurt, he felt open, he felt at home. And Kurt has the same, when he is in Blaine's arms, he's home. And now he was about to marry the one man that supported him, that was there when he needed someone, that knew something was wrong with him, even before he knew. The man who said he wasn't romantic, even though he certainly proved himself, more than once, to be wrong. This day, their wedding day, would be the day they would be together forever.

Kurt walked down the aisle, not looking at his family or the rest of the guests, but at Blaine. At his future husband, the one he would spend the rest of his life with. Blaine didn't look at the guests either, he couldn't get his eyes off the man that was walking towards him. The man who saved his life and who he is going to marry. Kurt didn't care about who was around him, he only stared at Blaine, who was staring back with love sparkling from his eyes.

"Yes" Kurt thought "This is going to be the man I will marry, this is the man I will love, forever." And he knew Blaine was thinking the same.

Everyone in that room will tell you a different perspective about the wedding. How beautiful the flowers were, how well-dressed everyone was or how amazing the band was. But one thing they all agree on. The moment Kurt walked down the aisle, to his future husband, there was pure love coming from both their eyes. Every person in that room will say that these two men are in love and that nothing can separate them.


End file.
